


Perfect Mornings

by godseph



Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Poly Relationships, Polyamory, Post canon, Tifa and Cloud are engaged, Tifa and Cloud are poly, all fluff no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Cloud and Tifa spend Christmas morning together while thinking of their partners.
Relationships: Mentioned Reno/Cloud Strife, Mentioned Rude/Reno, Mentioned Rude/Tifa Lockhart, Reno/Rude/Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: 12 Days of Final Fantasy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053293
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> (rude & reno are mentioned but not actually written in the story. sorry XP, maybe another time. cloud & Tifa are poly fight me.)  
> I do not own anyone or anything from Squaresoft/Square Enix. This work is nonprofit.

The dull cloudy sky was still bright, and the light that remained shone through the window and directly onto Cloud’s face. He grunted and stirred in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. He felt shifting next to him and looked over to see Tifa staring at him. A warm smile replaced the constant pout his mouth was set in. Tifa in the mornings was a lovely sight to see. Though she wore barely any makeup, to begin with, her without any was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Her hair was out of her unusual ponytail, sleek and gorgeous against her skin. The bangs on her head were jutting in different directions, but it was adorable. Red, tired eyes bored into his own. She yawned, turning her head away from him as she covered her mouth. 

“Morning, Tifa.” He murmured, not looking away from her.

“G’morning, hon.” She said, smiling right back at him. “Crazy how it’s Christmas already, huh?” She said, getting out of bed. Her black pajama shirt hung over her form in all the right ways. It rested on her chest and hips perfectly, giving her the illusion of an hourglass form. The pants she wore were Cloud’s, from when they had started dating. They were solid black with mini chocobos outlined with a light blue and a blue drawstring. She made her way out of the room and headed to the bathroom where she could get ready for the day. Cloud followed suit, stepping out of bed in a shirt and some plaid, black and white pajama pants. He joined her in the bathroom and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Downstairs, he smelled coffee that was probably a day old, but he didn’t care. He made his way to the kitchen and poured some coffee into a pot, turning on the stove for it to reheat. Tifa came down the staircase shortly after and plopped on one of the barstools to watch her boyfriend at the stove. 

“You could always make fresh coffee, you know.”

“I’d hate to waste whatever we didn’t drink.” 

“Yeah, but it’s Christmas, Cloud.” Tifa pouted from where she sat. He sighed in amusement, pouring the fresh coffee down the sink. 

“Alright, you win. I’ll make some fresh coffee.” He padded over to peck her lips with a soft smile. She ruffled his already messy hair and rested her face in her hands to watch him as he brewed some new coffee. 

“Six creams and four sugars, please!” Tifa called out to him and giggled when he turned to make a disgusted face. He complied with her request despite his protest and gave her a mug. 

“Tifa, baby, that’s so disgustingly sweet. How can you drink that?” His mug, au contraire, was filled with black coffee. 

“Says you. Black coffee is for goths and old men.” She retorted, sipping her coffee. 

They sat together in silence, aside from the sipping noises and drumming fingers against ceramic cups. She leaned against Cloud’s strong form, sighing in contentment when he kissed her head. When their coffee had run out, they moved to sit in front of the Christmas tree that sat proudly in the corner where the dartboard had been. Tifa grabbed a small, poorly wrapped present and handed it to her lover. 

“It’s from Reno. He wrapped it himself even though I offered to help.” She smiled at the memory of him struggling to wrap the materia that he’d probably’ve wrapped as a sphere had she not given him a box to put it in. Even the writing on the label was messy. 

“I can tell. It’s kind of endearing, yknow?” He said, tearing through the wrapping paper and ruining Reno’s hard work. He smiled as he opened the box, seeing a blue, glass-like orb that sparkled with every angle. “I’ll call him to tell him thanks. I know he’s busy but I hope he likes what I got him.” He sighed softly, thinking of his boyfriend’s soft pale skin and bright red hair. Cloud snapped out of it to hand his fiancee her gift. She took it with a smile on her face and curiosity sparkling in her crimson eyes. Gentle hands unwrapped the skillfully decorated present that she had in her lap. Tifa smiled as she saw brand new, seemingly expensive, shot glasses that she could use either at the bar or for herself. She knew Cloud had been listening to her when she rambled about bar decorations and supplies that she had her eye on. It warmed her heart a little. She leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled and cupped her face with one hand. 

“Thank you, honey.” She murmured against his mouth, resting her forehead against his. He nods slightly and hands her another package, this one neatly wrapped in black and gold paper. Tifa had known this to be Rude’s favorite color scheme, so she figured it was from him. The box was small and compact, the label read “To Tifa, my love” with three hearts written in gold sharpie. Her heart fluttered at the endearment, considering Rude was never one for pet names. She carefully tore into the present and opened the box. Inside was a pair of moissanite stud earrings on silver mounts. Tifa set the box down and took out her own earrings, replacing them with the ones in the little black box. “How do they look?” She asked, brushing her hair behind her ears to show off her new accessories.

“Gorgeous, Tif’s.” Cloud commented, his heart stuttering due to how cute his fiancee was, sitting there with rosy cheeks. He felt like one of the luckiest men alive, to love and be loved by her. She smiled at his compliment and fixed her hair, giving him a gift that was larger than Reno’s but not by much. It was cleanly wrapped, unlike his boyfriend’s present to him, in red and gold paper with a white iridescent bow on the top. He tore into it, almost feeling bad for ruining Tifa’s craftsmanship. Inside the box was a new phone, along with a case for it. 

"I figured you'd want something other than your old one, considering you're way busier with your delivery service." She beamed at him. He smiled up at her, but was slightly confused considering his current phone worked fine, was just a decade old. 

"You didn't have to, Tifa, but thank you." He ruffled her hair in affection. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I do have a happy ending. Maybe my life isn't meant to end in darkness, that the light I need is right in front of me.'


End file.
